


A Long Way From Home, In a Magic World

by Loves_one_marshmallow



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, slow burn IronStrange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loves_one_marshmallow/pseuds/Loves_one_marshmallow
Summary: Stephen Strange is transported to a new part of the multiverse, one where he is a wizard, but not the Sorceror supreme, just a student at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry.Can he find a way home, before the love of his life moves on? Or will he be to late?





	A Long Way From Home, In a Magic World

Stephen sighed loudly. He hated the feasts. Pretending that he'd been there before, trying to know people who seemingly knew him. It was draining and he wanted to go to bed.  
Of all the places in the multiverse he had to end up here. At Hogwarts. He was 16, in his sixth year at the aforementioned school, and that was all he knew about "Stephen Strange the wizard". 

A few people he knew were here, but they weren't the same as they were on his earth. The good captain was the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and Tony Stark was a rowdy gryffindor student. Both had no recollection of his earth, and only knew him as a student, or fellow classmate. 

"Before I let you all go off to bed, I have a few announcements," Dumbledore began, this was when Stephen stopped listening. He looked over at Tony, he looked the same, same features, same inquisitive brown eyes. Those eyes just lacked recognition, and held half hearted malice. Stephen hated that, he just had to be in slytherin, away from the one person, who could make this temporary hell bearable. He missed his Tony. The one who could calm him down when he had panic attacks, and thought his scars were just as beautiful as the rest of him. He just wanted the man he loved back. 

"Prefects take your houses up to their dormitories," Dumbledore concluded. Strange was shaken out of his remembrance of his wedding day, when he heard that. He was the first Slytherin up from his table, and nearly ran to the staircases, using a small incantation, he made them still, as he ran down them to the dungeon. 

"Password," the portrait muttered. 

"Pureblooded pride," Strange mumbled, and leaped through when the portrait swung forward. He nearly fell over a rug, in his haste to make it to the dorms. 

Once there he tossed his wand on a side table,"what a useless way to channel magic," he spat, before he shook his head, and took a deep breath to try and steady his ever shaking hands. "Show me Tony," he muttered, looking into the water of the washbasin near his bed. He smiled as he saw his husband, but that quickly faded when he saw how worried Stark looked. "Thats all my fault," he sighed, "if you could only hear me you would know how sorry I am. Good night.. I love you." Tony disappeared and Strange laid down. He rolled over, and pretended to be asleep when his dorm mates entered. Tomorrow would another day of hell, and he had no idea when he'd be able to go home.


End file.
